


Fallen Flowers

by Meisong



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Reader Is Frisk, genderless frisk and chara, headcanon asriel suffers before becoming flowey again, mention of suicide, sans tells frisk about timelines sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meisong/pseuds/Meisong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming to the surface for a few days, Frisk feels the need to find out who Chara is. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Please note that this is a ONE-SHOT. It jumps and if you're not okay with that, then I suggest you do not read this.</p><p>It involves a few headcanons of mine. Please do not argue in the comments about the headcanons. They are my own and I will not force them on you. So please don't force your beliefs on me. </p><p>This is the first fanfic I've written in a long time, please bare that in mind as you read. All that aside, I hope you enjoy<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Flowers

It has been two days since you left the underground with your newfound family. Undyne and Sans were luckily able to convince people on the outside to let you guys have a home almost immediately. What great luck! Sans has also apparently built a staircase to Mt. Ebbot from the village you live in now too. Things have never looked brighter, except, you feel like you've missed someone, or something. You ask Toriel about it but she says its probably nothing. So instead of thinking on it, you decide to go to sleep.  
~~~~~~~

You are in a black room, where blood drips down the walls. You are holding a knife in your hands. You suddenly find yourself face to face with Sans. He's wearing Papyrus' scarf and is calling you a 'dirty brother killer'. It doesn't make sense. What does he mean? The fact he's wearing Papyrus' scarf kind of unerves you, but for what reason, you are unsure. Suddenly, you are in the air, being flung across the room. You can feel your bones break in your arm and you clench your teeth to keep from crying out in pain. You reach with your other hand to cover your arm and you find a knife in your hand. You're holding a knife... Wh-where is Papyrus? Where is that sappy skeleton? Your breathing hitches. The scarf makes sense now. Sans' words repeat in your mind.

 

"Dirty. Brother. Killer." Suddenly you realize, you've killed Papyrus. You drop to your knees and you scream. You hope and pray this isn't real. Oh no oh no. Sans' frame looms over you, two monsterous heads of skeletal form by his sides. "Get Dunked on." He says. The heads open their mouths and you feel white hot flames burn every inch of your body. Your soul cracks and shatters and- Child?.....You hear a voice penetrate every thought.Child?..... It repeats itself. Whose voice is that?....."Child....Child?......Frisk?" You open your eyes and find Toriel's frame hovering over yours. You feel the tears that paint your cheeks. Toriel's face is contorted with worry. You brush the tears from your eyes and give Toriel a smile. The smile is fake, but she doesn't need to know that."Don't worry." You tell her with your hands. She smiles back at you, the worry leaving her face as quickly as it had found its way there. She leaves your side, and walks to the door. 

 

"Alright, my child. If you need anything, I'm in the next room. Sans and Papyrus are here for you too, don't forget that." She says the words loudly as she leaves the room. You stare at the blanket covering you and shiver. You ball up your fists into the fabric of the blanket and feel the chill of the dream shadowing you. You jump nearly out of your skin as someone enters your room and talks to you."hey... uh, you alright, kiddo? toriel said you were crying. anything you need to talk about?" You know exactly who the voice belongs to, and you instantly calm. But then the memory of the dream hits you and you suddenly don't want to be in the room anymore. You feel yourself begin to choke up, as if breathing is hard. You clench the blanket tighter. Sans gives you a concerned look. 

"kid? is everything alright?" He repeats himself and you feel the tears start again. Sans seems to be at a loss for words and he rubs the back of his head."jeez, uh... don't cry. it'll be alright. why don't you tell me what's wrong? did i do anything wrong?" You are silent as the tears fall. If you tell him, he might not understand. You bite your lip, debating, and finally, you relinquish your thoughts. You peer up at him and sign to him. "I had a nightmare. In it, I was fighting you and....I think I killed P-" you let your fingers fall, unable to speak his name, even with your fingers. You sob loudly then and open your mouth. "I killed Papyrus." You whisper the words and they seem to echo in the room. Sans is quiet as he stares at you. The color is gone from his eyes and you stare into his empty sockets, fear increasing the beat of your heart. He puts a hand on his head then, and the light returns. He scratches his skull and sighs, before sitting next to you. "aw, geez kid. i uh... let me tell you about something....." He pauses, seeming to debate on if he wants to tell you or not. Finally, he breathes out in a heavy sigh. 

 

"i uh... i have nightmares too. i guess they're the same as yours.... you killing papyrus.... and i..."He trails off again, and then he rubs your head, only one eye open. "the point is, kiddo, they're only dreams. dreams can't hurt you, so don't let them worry you, alright? besides, i doubt it was you who was in control anyways." He stands up then and you find your chest tightening. What did he mean, you weren't in control? What did that mean? You take a deep breath and sign to him. "What do you mean?" You are terrified of his answer, but you feel like you really need to know. Sans seems to struggle with himself. He looks as if he just told you something he shouldn't have. He sighs again and then looks down at his hands. 

 

" there is an entity you should be aware of, frisk. i've seen it before in my own nightmares but i didn't want to scare you..... there....there are other timelines. ones in which the cute kid that you are doesn't exist. or rather, they're controlled by someone who you're not. they call themselves chara. they hurt people, frisk. they hurt them real bad."The name he speaks resonates with you on a dark level, but you are unsure why it sounds so familiar. He pauses again before continuing. "that's a different timeline though. you should be wary of the name, but i don't even know who that is. thats just the name that keeps repeating itself in my head whenever i dream about it. its complicated stuff, timelines.... i used to be a scientist like alphys and we studied timelines for a long time...." He ruffles your hair then, and gives you a smile. 

"but ya know, i promise i'm not trying to scare ya, kiddo. tibia honest, i wouldn't risk telling you this kind of stuff if i didn't think it'd help ya in the long run. just... don't go off telling pap or tori or any of the others. they don't need anything extra to worry about." His words hit you heavily. You're aware that Sans never meant to scare you, but the fear has been implanted. You remember now. Chara. That name was one Asriel spoke of when you saved him, and you could vaguely remember the plates in Alphys' secret lab. You hadn't known what they were about then, and maybe you're wrong, but the best way to know for sure would be to ask..... Maybe it'll be a longshot, but you want to know more. Your determination sparks in you, and you give Sans a smile. 

"Thanks for being honest with me." you sign the words to him. Sans gives an awkward chuckle. You pat his leg and put your legs over the side of your bed. With a jump, you land on the floor. You walk towards the closet and pull out another sweater. Its exactly like the one you're wearing, but this one has a turtle neck. You give Sans a look and he waves his hands in front of his face. 

"alright, kid. i get it. you wanna get dressed." He gets off of the bed and leaves you in the room alone. Once you hear his footsteps fade, you act quickly. You lock the door and pull off your sweater before replacing it with the new one. You walk to the window and pull it open, feeling the light draft the wind blows in. You take a deep breath. The others can't know where you're going. You don't want them to worry. You know leaving will do just that, but at least they'll be safe. You push the chair from your computer desk to the window and climb onto it. You give your room one last glance before pulling yourself through the window. You hit the ground with precision and turn to face the house to make sure no one saw you. When you are sure, you break into a run. 

 

You run as fast as your little legs can carry you. You climb the stairs that lead up towards Mt. Ebott. As you get to the top, where the barrier has been broken, you shiver. This isn't your normal field trip. You gulp and enter the underground. You let memories wash over you as you walk through the throne room. You exit and enter the judgment hall. The nightmare replays in your mind and you feel like something happened here, but you ignore the feeling. Room after room, and place after place you travel, until finally, you reach the door just outside the ruins. You open it, and you hold your breath. If you're wrong about this, you could be facing Flowey again. 

You release your breath when you see Asriel lying on the familiar patch of flowers you knew all too well. Relief washes over you. You rush towards him, and he lifts his head at your footsteps. As he turns to face you, you know something is horribly wrong. Flowers cover one side of his face. He smiles at you, and tears come to his eyes. "What are you doing here, Frisk?" He asks you softly as you reach him. You take a deep breath and sit next to him in the flowers. "I want to talk to you. I need to know something important." You say with your hands. Asriel gives you a sad smile. "Its about Chara, isn't it?" He asks you. You blink in surprise. 

"Yes, but how did you know?" You sign. He closes his eyes, staring at the flowers he sat on. "Why else would you be here, Frisk? You wouldn't come back for Flowey the flower, would you?" His gaze is sad, distant, as he stares on at you. You feel your chest clench tightly and you struggle to find words to reply. He gives you a smile then, and opens his mouth to speak."I'll tell you about them though. But I'll have to hurry. I'll be turning back into a flower soon. I thought the process was faster, but since connecting to you, my determination isn't letting it take over as fast. I thought two days would be long enough, but.... I-I'm sorry, I'm rambling, aren't I? Okay Frisk, let me begin." He takes a breath and begins explaining just who Chara was. He tells you how Chara died and you feel tears fall from your eyes. But there is something he isn't telling you. 

"You want to find them, don't you, Frisk?" He asks then, looking up at you with those big eyes of his. He gives you another sad smile. "They are gone mostly, but they can only take form inside of a certain room. Here's where that is." He draws you a map in the dirt near the flowers, and it is hard to make it out for a moment. You memorize it and give him a hug. His tears wet your back. "Good luck, Frisk. Tell Chara hi for me." He says. But you are not done yet. You think heavily for a long, drawn out moment. About his transforming slowly, about the pain he must feel by reverting into a flower. You stare at the flowers covering the side of his face. You are sure of what you want to say, of what you want to do.

"You could pass on, you know,and say hi to them yourself." You whisper the words. Asriel pulls away and gives you a puzzled gaze. "Frisk, I'm going to become a flower again. There is no saving m-" You cut off his words. "I could give you my save." You say the words. Asriel gets tears in his eyes. "I-I could never bring myself to do that, Frisk. Besides, what if you wanted to reset? What if you died? You could never come back." He says. You give him a smile. "I know. I don't want to reset anymore. I'm happy. I- I can't make the decision for you, so..." You pull a yellow star from your pocket. It has been there since you got out of the underground. It has always been a just in case thing. Something you had been given anonymously as a gift. You always wondered who sent it. You place it in Asriel's hands. He stares heavily at you. 

"I-I'll have to think on it for a while. I-I want to be alone...." He says. You nod at him and leave him alone. Your thoughts linger, and as you walk, memories play in your mind. You walk through the ruins and leave them, following the map he had drawn for you. Once you get to where he stated, just inside of the waterfall, you suddenly find yourself facing a big door. A save point resonates outside of it. This save wasn't here before. The thought of saving chara feels you with determination. You save your file. You reach forward and open the door, and enter, ready to embrace whatever you might find.

 

The walls are blank and the floor is covered in a patch of grass and those yellow flowers you know so well. You breathe out, unsure of where this is. You know this is the right location then from the initial stab that comes with Chara's knife. You feal your soul crumble and then be reformed, just outside of the room. You take a breath as you force yourself forward. You push down the handle and enter the room again. This time, you are ready for Chara. You avoid their attack easily, and smack their hand, knocking the knife to the ground. You grab it, causing them to grin. "What do you think that accomplishes, huh? I'll still kill you. Or I'll make you kill me by your own hands! Either way is the same, as long as I get to see that shameful look of horror on your face!" They cry. You dodge as they rush towards you. You toss the knife away from you both and it slides between the cracks of the door. Chara looks defeated for a moment before they rush at you with their fists. 

 

"I'm so sick of seeing your stupid face!" They scream. You dodge their hits. Its a flurry of the same motions. They're angry, and you know why. Asriel betrayed them, but you know there is something more. Something more that hasn't been said. Prying is your only option. You need it, if you want to help them. "I'm sorry," The words sound quiet as they leave your lips, and they don't like they were your words. Chara pauses, before laughing."You're SORRY?Do I LOOK stupid to you? Apologizing doesn't matter. You don't matter." They aim to punch you again. It catches you off guard. It stings and you know there's a bruise on your right cheek. You take a deep breath, thinking quickly, your memories stirring. You have to say the right things, or else they won't matter. Suddenly, you speak again. "I talked to Asriel."When Chara pauses, you speak faster, your words tumbling from your lips as if they don't belong. You wish there was an easier way to speak to them, to get through to them somehow.

 

"He told me how you died. How you were killed by humans. I don't blame you for feeling betrayed but, Asriel told me he thought of you when you wanted to slay them. He didn't want to slay people like you. He-he watched you die. He was terrified." You stutter as you speak, feeling fear threaten to overtake you. You are deathly afraid of Chara, but your determination is stronger than the fear. Chara screams and lashes out with their fingernails, tracing scratches over the place they bruised you. You feel the air on your cheek and you know you are bleeding. "You know NOTHING about me! Asriel is a liar! Why would you listen to a traitor?!?" Their voice was broken, and angry. There was still something they weren't telling you. You try again, and stand in front of the door. " Why did you hate them? Why did you hate the humans?" Your words ring out clear, and suddenly, you feel a bit stronger than before. Chara curls their lips, the anger still present in their eyes. They reach out to hit you again but you dodge it.

"What does it matter? I hate them and I hate you. I hate everyone. I hate those stupid people you call your 'friends'.I hate them all. So who cares???" They shout at you, spit flying from their lips in a frenzy. You know you've hit an emotion, somewhere in their darkened soul. You feel your determination spark. You're getting somewhere. "I do. I care. Toriel and Asgore took you in as their own. They treated you like their child. They cared. Sans has relived every reset. He cares. Papyrus and the others. They care. " You speak the words freely, and feel your soul become warm at the memory of everyone's faces. They're all waiting for you. Chara screams." What do you know? They hated me. They hated me for taking their precious child away from them. Why do you think they captured and killed all of the other humans, huh? Did you think it was because they were bored?" they shout. You give them a smile.

"You're wrong. Asgore had just lost his children. He lost them to humans, Chara. He never hated anyone, but he cited revenge. He lost all hope. The only hope at that moment was to open the barrier. He only needed one human to do it, but he got lost in his depression. He regrets everything, and I forgive him." You say. Chara's face wavers. "You're stupid. I-I don't have to listen to you." They are shaking now, and their fists are at their sides. They have stopped trying to attack you for now. You step forward, and they shudder."You stay away from me!" They cry out meekly. They run forward and hit you weakly. They hit you again and again, and this time, you let them. Their punches are light, and they barely hurt you. You feel their taps against your body. 

 

"My determination is stronger than you now, Chara. And I'm not leaving you alone." You whisper the words and then you sit up, and pull yourself around Chara, wrapping them in a hug. You feel their tears carress your back, and you know they are crying." I hate them. I hate everyone. The humans beat me. I lived in an orphanage for so long, I didn't know there was an outside world. When one day, I heard about a mountain you could fall in. It was a way to end it all. I ran for miles and miles away from there. I found the mountain and then I climbed for hours to get to the top. My hands ached and my knees were scraped. You will never understand why I...."They are sobbing and their words are choked. You can barely understand them but you make an effort to anyways. "I wanted to kill myself." You close your eyes at this discovery, their words feeling familiar to you." I wanted to die. I was done with them all. And then I found myself in a patch of flowers. Asriel was there. He sparked a new hope in me. We lived together for a while and then he told me about the barrier. "You listen calmly, knowing what they would say next. Asriel had told you, but now you were glad Chara was speaking the words themselves.

" I didn't believe him at first, but the more I thought, the more I wanted to break through it. If I had his power too, we could make them suffer. We could hurt the people who hurt me. I could destroy all of them. He made me a pie with buttercups instead of butter, and I died. I died and he took my soul within his. When we got to the surface, they attacked him. They attacked him and he ran away. Instead of fighting them like he should have, he ran in cowardess. He died and betrayed me. I was alone and no one ever loved me." Chara sounded empty now, broken and empty. You pull them away from you to stare into their red eyes. 

 

" But someone did love you. Don't you know? Toriel and Asgore took you in as their own. They treated you like their own child and gave you a place to call home. But you became so lost in your own revenge, you didn't realize how much they loved you." You whisper the words. Chara glares at you. "You don't know that. You don't know what love is. You don't know what its like to suffer." You smile softly at their words. "I was beaten too. I tried to end my life a long time ago. But it didn't work."You show him your wrists, that are scarred over the veigns on either arm." They caught me and put me on....medicine. I thought I was going to be alone forever.I stopped talking." You take a deep breath, shakily, but you need to be strong for Chara. They needed you more."I taught myself sign language, so I wouldn't have to talk to them.....But they still wouldn't listen when I DID talk to them. No one would listen. So then,when I heard about the mountain too, I.... It was a longshot, but I left the place they had me in and I found the mountain. I climbed to the top, and I jumped. I leapt and I hoped I would die. But then....Toriel found me. She made me realize that not all people are bad. All my life, I had been taught monsters were bad, but here I stood, facing one who treated me with more kindness than I had ever known. " You feel yourself smiling and the words easily slip from you now.

 

" I wanted to repay her kindness. So I was prepared to die to show them my world. I was scared for them at first. Humans aren't always the kindest of creatures. But they made me think... if monsters can be kind... Why not humans too? I saw love when she tucked me in and made me pie. I see it when I imagine her tears over her fallen children.When I saw the bar of chocolate in the fridge. I didn't understand it then but I do now. She never forgot you or Chara. I see happiness and warmth in so many places....Especially in them." You speak the words with the warmth in your soul, and you hope Chara can see them the way you do too. "I-I'm sorry."They say and you look at them. They are crying heavily, their tears are soaking their shirt. You pull them in and hug them tighter. 

 

"And I can love you too."You whisper. They begin crying louder." But I don't deserve a-anyone's l-love. I'm horrible. I made you kill all of them. All of your friends and family. I don't d-deserve anything." They sob. You smile and pulled them away from you again. You use your fingers to brush away their tears. "I don't remember those timelines." You shake your head." The thing is, everyone deserves a second chance, Chara. I've saved myself and the others.... Now its time to save one last person." You say the words softly and Chara smiles at you. You press your soul into their form and their dying being reverberates with yours. They look at you with warm eyes and pull away from you.

 

"Thank you......" And then, their body begins to fade. You find tears in your eyes as you know you can't really save them. Chara was a ghost after all. They reach forth and press their face against yours one last time. "Thank you for showing me love." There is a bright light then, and it covers the entire room. You shield your eyes and you suddenly hear laughter. You remove your hands to look and are just in time to see Asriel and Chara, together finally. Asriel smiles at you,tears in his eyes."I'm not going to be a flower anymore, Frisk."He says. Chara pulls him close, tears in their own eyes. "Asriel, you're such a crybaby." Asriel laughs softly."So are you." And then the light grows too bright. You cover your face, and when you look again, the room you were in is gone. You smile to yourself as you lay in the floor, water creeping around your frame. Then, you hear footsteps. Curious, you sit up. And what you see makes you smile ever brighter. Its all of your friends, here just for you. "I'm okay now, everyone. I fixed everything now." You say the words and you finally feel your determination at its brightest.


End file.
